Ghost Rider: Rogue Hunt chp3
by we-bears-babygirl
Summary: This is a month after Riley meets Johnny...they get attacked and Riley gets in over her head. Johnny ain't there to save her, so who is? **Again, sorry it took so long** Keep commenting! Luv Yall!


Getting my ass kicked is a nice way to say what happened. It's been a month since pairing up with Johnny Blaze and so far, we had nothing hit us. Then, out of nowhere, while we were cruising through Death Valley, a hoarde of sand demons attacked us. About six or seven piled onto my car while two of them leaped and took Johnny off his bike. I slammed on the brakes while taking the steering wheel hard to the left, drifting to a screeching stop.

"Riley! Get out of here, kid! I can take them!"

"Not a chance, Grandpa!" I reached into the backseat, grabbing my tire iron. Hey, it's the best I got. I haven't been to Auto Zone, chill out. The metal ignited, polished to a fiery chrome, with a spike growing at the end. It may seem a little too Brooklyn of a weapon, but I think it's pretty bad ass. I ran over to Johnny's fallen chopper and pulled it back up, revving it back to life. It sped towards the band of hell-hounds and the hell-raiser they were mauling. I held the tire iron at an arm's length and whistled. The demons looked up in time to have the iron sweep across their heads. The force ran up my arm with a sickening crunch. Damn it! It's broken. The tire iron fell out of my hand as the chopper slowed. I heard a loud snarl before I saw my car, totally demonized, sped into the fray. The bright oranges and chrome of the car burning with the flames of Hell was all I could see before I saw another glowing figure leave the fight. There stood Johnny, tall, broad, and...skeletal. I remembered when I first saw him. I laughed so hard I nearly peed my pants. 'You look like the Grim Reaper if he joined West Side Story!' I remembered saying. The fight we had afterwards was pretty epic. He told me I looked like NASCAR Barbie after coming back from the dead. Ass. He came up to me and the prescence of my intended target was enough to make my skin sizzle and smoke with the inner flame.

"You should have changed," he said. He took his chain off the bike and wrapped it around my throat, pulling it tight. "Change, now." The fire spread through me and my vision blacked out, coming back to see a flaming skull standing in front of me. "You broke your arm, kid. I told you to get out of here." He grabbed my wrist and yanked my arm, snapping the bone back into place. I groaned.

"I used to be a Girl Scout, Johnny. They taught me to always take care of senior citizens like yourself." I knocked on his skull, taking delight in the hollow echo. If a skull could smile, he did it. He chuckled before changing back. I followed suit, ignoring the blood rushing through my head. A growl echoed through the desert. We turned to see my car, changed back to its normal blue and silver. "Let's get out of here, Grandpa, before they wake up." He took my place on his bike as I walked over to my car, that was growling and revving with excitement. I had my hand on the door handle when I heard it. Shrieking. Someone was in trouble. Johnny took off on his bike. I scrambled into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas pedal. The car roared as it sped down the Valley. Johnny's bike was long gone, probably demonized. I had nothing to go by but the constant shireking and cries for help. I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye, but I thought nothing of it until a huge object was thrown in front of the car. The front tires slammed into the object and the momentum flipped the car. It landed on the other side of the object upside-down, slamming me into the roof. Two mauled, bloody, human faces stared back at me. They were both dead. Judging by the smell, long before I hit them.

I heard yelling and cheers as the group of sand demons we left behind run up to the car. I slipped out the passenger side and started running. Thankfully, they ignored the car and started chasing me. They can kill me if they want, but if they leave one scratch on my car then Heaven help them. I'd sell my soul for my car...if I hadn't already sold it, that is. I heard another shriek and felt a huge weight collide with my back. The demon and I tumbled to the ground, and the mob of its brothers pounced. The last thing I remember, other than biting, claws, pain, and me screaming bloody murder, was a tall, shadowy figure running up to us shrieking this god-awful-nails-on-a-chalkboard screech. Everything went black...


End file.
